Robbie Rotten vs Papyrus
Robbie vs Paps.png|Tewn Lonk LOOK_AT_THIS_NYEH.png|Christianthepupbot Robbie Rotten vs Papyrus is a What-If battle created by ThunderbladeX. Description LazyTown vs Undertale! These trap masters are going toe-to-toe with each other, but who's mind will outwit the other's? '' Interlude Blade: When it comes to plotting and executing some clever tricks, there are only few with a creative enough mind to do them so well. '''Phantom: Like these two: Robbie Rotten, the number one villain of Lazy Town' Blade: And Papyrus, the tall skeleton of Snowdin Phantom: I'm Phantom and this is my trainer, Blade! Blade: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a DEATH BATTLE! Robbie (Cue ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bfLIhiNWtsI) Blade: Lazy Town: A place where the residents are what the town name suggests, lazy as hell. '''Phantom: And there is only two people who want to get them into good health and shape, and the two are Stephanie, the pinkette, and Sportacus, the acrobatic man with an awesome mustache.' Blade: However, there is one man who wants to get rid of the two characters and keep Lazy Town. . .uh, lazy, forever. . .Enter Robbie Rotten. Phantom: Aww yeah! Here we go! Blade: Robbie Rotten is the main antagonist of Lazy Town. . . Phantom: And the number one villain! Blade: . . .and his history is. . .actually pretty obscure, there isn't really anything in his past that was shown in the series. Phantom: For all we know, he could. . .be a homicidal rapist that enjoys seein' blood!? WHO WROTE THIS SCRIPT!? Blade: Heh. . .I saw it on the Get Lazy wiki. . .I had to insert that piece. Phantom: YOU'RE A SICK MAN, BLADE. Blade: Anyways, Robbie Rotten may be immature and socially awkward, but he is really smart, creating gadgets that even the real world hasn't come up with. Phantom: Plus, what's a villain without a bad nature? He is constantly plannin' to get rid of other people's fun time, not only that, but as said before. . .he wants Sportacus gone for good. Blade: Despite even his trickery being quite dangerous at times, Rotten does have a soft side. And believe it or not, he just wants to be loved and accepted as a person. Phantom: . . .My Arceus. . . Blade: Hell, he even shows kindness to those that do. He even loves his pet dog and little fly. . .Phantom, are you crying? Phantom: N-no! is trying REALLY hard not to tear up. Blade: Enough with the soft side of Robbie, let's get to business! Phantom: Robbie Rotten has a shitload of gadgets and tricks to fool and prank other people, he even uses banana peels to make 'em slip, a net to trap his foes, and a leaf pit for a little drop. Blade: He has the Memory Eraser, a device that was meant to COMPLETELY wipe out the memories of Sportacus. The Littlizer, which could make anyone shrink back to the age of ten. And a trash truck that shoots garbage out like a cannon. Phantom: Despite him being lazy, Rotten has amazing strength, able tO SEND AN APPLE INTO SPACE WITH A BAT and crash through the floor doin' a handstand. Blade: Plus, he's very durable, his chair once blew upwards into the moon, with him sitting on it. Phantom: And he's fast enough to create afterimages of himself, man is this guy a badass or what? Blade: The problem is, Robbie not much of a fighter, his gadgets focus more on pulling pranks. Phantom: But since this is Death Battle, I'm sure he'll find a way to make his weapons deadly. "Ba-ba-biddly-ba-ba-ba-ba. We are number one. Hey! Hey!" Papyrus (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqzBv3FYpr0) Blade: In the winter town of Snowdin, two skeletons, Sans and Papyrus, strolled on over out of nowhere and settled there. Phantom: Ey, Paps has a mysterious past too? Neat! Blade: He is the flamboyant and confident brother of the two and has one dream that he wishes for most. Phantom: To become the next member of the Royal Guard. Blade: That's right Phantom, and he believes that he will become popular and well loved if he does so. Phantom: And all he has to do is capture a human. Blade: Paps made his attempt trying to catch Frisk. . .and. Phantom: . . .It turned into a friggin' date. Great work Paps. Blade: He is very fond of puzzles and tried to make some traps while trying to get Frisk. Phantom: Aaaand they all failed, because he's an idiot. Blade: Sure Papyrus isn't all that intelligent, but he sure can fight. Phantom: Paps uses bone manipulation, spawning them outta nowhere and striking his opponent down with them. Blade: Some of the bones, however, turn blue, and won't do any damage if the other combatant is standing still. Phantom: Woah, that sucks. Blade: Hold on, there is one more thing he can do. Papyrus can use SOUL manipulation to ground his opponents to the ground and strike them that way, not only that, but it prevents movement in all directions but up. Phantom: Oh, and another thing. Not only can Papyrus strike the opponent with his bones, but he attacks the SOUL too, bypassing durability. Blade: Right you are, he can also keep up with Frisk too, who can dodge lightning strikes. Phantom: So despite him being a dumbass, his awesome arsenal makes up for it. Papyrus is prepared for anything and everything, come at him if ya dare! "I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS...WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE!" Pre-Fight Blade: All right the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Phantom: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLE!! Fight Location: Snowdin Ah, Snowdin. The winter wonderland of the Underground. The snowflakes slowly make their descent from the sky all the way down to the fluffy pale snow below. There were a few houses that were lit, almost everyone was asleep, even the fast food place known as Grillby's was closed. . .the owner had to sleep sometime. However, there was one monster that was still awake, and that was the tall skeleton himself, Papyrus. Paps was in his house as well as his slothy brother Sans, who was sleeping on the couch. As the taller skeleton paced around the furniture that contained the sentry, he saw spotted something from the corner of his eye, something that made his blood, if he had any, boil. An item that somehow always end up there every single day. The one. . . The only. . . Sock. Furious, Papyrus would yell in a voice so loud and startling, it jolted the sleeping Sans awake. Papyrus: "S A N S ! !" Sans rubbed one eye socket before letting out an audible yawn. Sans: '"* what's shakin', bro?" '''Papyrus: '"WOULD YOU MIND TELLING ME WHY THIS SOCK IS ON THE GROUND /AGAIN/?! BETTER QUESTION, WHY DO YOU EVEN OWN SOCKS WHEN YOU DON'T WEAR THEM?!" Sans did not respond verbally, he just shrugs, then yawns one last time before dozing off again. Growling in frustration, Paps picks up the sock off the floor and tosses it in the hamper, as always. 'Papyrus: '"WHAT A LAZYBONE!" Papyrus said to himself before taking a quick glance out the window. It was quiet, but that did not last long as there was now the sound of dirt and snow being dug up with some sort of shovel. And right before the skeleton's eyes, a hole was created in the snow, with the head of a black haired man peering out of it, looking left and right. This mysterious man was none other than Robbie Rotten, the villain of Lazytown. The antagonist seems confused on where he was, and it was easily identified by the expression on his face. 'Robbie Rotten: '"What? This isn't Lazytown it isn't even winter time! Am I in Alaska?" Papyrus gawked in astonishment as there was a human in Snowdin right in front of his house. This was his chance, if the skeleton manages to capture this slender man, he will for sure be a member of the Royal Guard and everyone will love him! Bursting out his door, Papyrus makes his enterance outside and out onto the cold snow. 'Papyrus: '"STOP RIGHT THERE!!" Rotten whips his head towards the other, raising a brow. 'Robbie Rotten: '"What are you?" The villain asked in disgust, never seeing anyone like Papyrus before. 'Papyrus: '"I AM THE NEXT MEMBER OF TE ROYAL GUARD, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND I MUST CAPTURE ANY HUMAN THAT ENTERS THE UNDERGROUND!!" Hearing this, Robbie scoffs, his face forming an amused smirk. 'Robbie Rotten: '"Not today, skeleton. I have to mess up Sportacus' birthday party!" Robbie did not take Papyrus seriously, so he turns around and try to jump into the hole. But before he can do that, a grid of bones blocks the exit, preventing escape. (Cue ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQCZP52HIxY) '''Papyrus: '"LEAVING SO SOON? I DON'T THINK SO! I MUST CAPTURE YOU! THEN, I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM!!! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS!!! THAT'S PAPYRUS!!! THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" And so it begins. '''FIGHT! Two bones spawned by Papyrus' left and homed in on Robbie Rotten, who sidesteps them with little trouble. A look of disgust quickly made its way across the face of the man with hair of obsidian. Robbie Rotten: '"What is wrong with you?" Robbie retorted, taking two steps back. He did not want to fight, that was only a last resort, but can he make a break for it? Let's find out. The villain of Lazy Town rotated a full 180 and moved his long legs as fast as he could in attempt to escape the aggressive skeleton. '''Papyrus: '"DON'T RUN, I STILL HAVE TO CAPTURE YOU!!" The tall monster then chased after the other slender combatant in pursuit while firing off five more pale white bone projectiles. 'Robbie Rotten: '("Where should I flee? Ah, the forest!") Robbie thought to himself, perhaps if he could escape the view of Papyrus, he might be able set some traps to drive away the other for good. The bones all miss their mark, but one of them shaves off a small piece of Robbie's hair. Close one. Robbie Rotten enters the forest and dives into a set of bushes, obscuring himself. Meanwhile, Papyrus decelerates his run into a walk, carefully scanning the trees for any sign of the other. The armored skeleton found nothing, but he jumped upon hearing sudden loud laughter that echoed throughout the entirety of the area. 'Papyrus: '"SHOW YOURSELF!!" Paps shouted into the unknown, only to hear no response. The monster exhaled as he continues his search for the human, he cannot allow his chance of fulfilling his lifelong dream to be crushed, not by the very human he is supposed to capture. Another startling laugh makes its way into Papyrus' nonexistent ears, but this time he did not jump; like a brave soldier, he marches on forth to find the antagonist himself: Robbie Rotten. As Papyrus walked, he noticed a purple bush lying amongst two other piles; he observed the oddly colored plant for a minute before shrugging and resuming his search. 'Papyrus: '"I NEVER KNEW PURPLE BUSHES WERE IN THE FOREST. . ." Paps said to himself, oblivious to the fact that he fell for one of Rotten's many disguises. Two eyes peered from inside the bush, watching as the skeleton walked in the opposite direction. 'Robbie Rotten: '"Let the fun begin. " The skinny human chuckled quietly, for he had already set his own traps all over the vicinity of the forest. (Cue ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sP5z0T_nXog)'' Returning to Papyrus' point of view, who was still walking, he comes to a halt, for he was standing in front of a ridiculous number of banana peels; Papyrus started to sweat, the human could be past them, so he slowly extends his boney leg forward. When the skeleton's foot came in contact with the snow, his weight completely shifts back as he starts to slip and fall onto his armored back. The tall monster sits up and rubs his head, which did make its impact upon the ground as well. '''Papyrus: "OW. . .THAT HUMAN IS JUST AS BAD AS SANS!" Of course, he was only referring to the litter that was scattered all over the floor; once Papyrus got back on his feet, he slipped yet again, but this time he continued to slid across the ground and into a pile of leaves, which instantly collapsed from underneath. Now Paps was lying on the ground in a hole, with Robbie Rotten standing over him with a smug look. Robbie Rotten: '"Ha! You fell for it! Now it's time to get rid of you once and fo-." Robbie Rotten stopped his sentence as Paps easily climbed back up the hole, which the villain apparently dug too short. Robbie panicked and looked both ways before entering what it assumed to be his last resort. . . WHAM! ''(Cue ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQ4GQSyMNEM)'' A satisfying right hook to the skeleton's face, which managed to crack it just a tad. Papyrus grunted sharply as his head snapped back; he almost fell into the hole again, but he regained his balance before that could even happen. By the time Papyrus knew what was happening, the other male was already making a run for it. . .again. This time, the skeleton was on his tail, spawning five levitating bones in attempt to hit his target; the projectiles all miss their mark, however, as Robbie Rotten dodges them so quickly, afterimages appeared where his origin point was. Robbie began to laugh, that was until he was suddenly frozen; he looks down to his chest and notices that his heart was visible, AND IT WAS BLUE. 'Papyrus: '"YOU'RE BLUE NOW!" There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide; a mass of blue bones started to appear around the villain, soon they all swarmed in on him; Robbie just crouched down, suts his eyes and covered his head. . .only to be unharmed? All of the bones just phased through the human as if they were some sort of hologram. Robbie Rotten opened his eyes and looks around for a brief second before standing up and checking his body for any wounds, which none were visible. Not only that, but his SOUL was no longer blue! 'Papyrus: '"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THE SECRET TO DODGING MY BLUE BONES?!" Robbie Rotten was just as surprised as the other, he didn't know what he had done; then it hit him. . .all he had to do was stand still to render the azure hued bones null! With that fact in mind, Robbie Rotten crouched down off screen, only to rise up with a large net in both hands. 'Robbie Rotten: '"Are you sure it will be I who is going to be captured?" 'Papyrus: '"WHAT!? THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS!! /I/ AM SUPPOSED TO CAPTURE /YOU/!!" 'Robbie Rotten: '"Says who?" 'Papyrus: '"SAYS KING ASGORE!!!" Robbie tosses the net towards the skeleton, who dodges it with ease and dashes towards the human. The black haired man reacts by bracing for what seems like a close ranged combat. Both characters start throwing a series of punches towards each other while easily evading the opposing side's incoming blow. The close quarters exchange ends with Papyrus spawning a massive wall of bones and sending them towards Robbie, who again dodges most of them. . .however, one manages to scrape the lazy human's side, not only dealing damage to his body, but his SOUL as well. Robbie Rotten lets out a quick grunt in pain as his right hand is placed where he was struck, but he was not going to give up after being hit once; no, he HAS to survive. Another wave of bones, this time mixed in with blue ones as well, was soaring towards the violet attired male at a fast rate, but Robbie Rotten sidestepped, dodged, and allowed the bones to pass him, slowly making his way towards the large skeleton. But instead of delivering some sort of attack, Robbie dashes PAST Papyrus and in the opposite direction. Obviously, the skeleton was once again in pursuit of the other, but he suddenly froze for a few seconds before slowing his run to a halt. What the skeleton did not know was that he had run right into the villain's traps: The Memory Zapper 3000! 'Papyrus: '"HUH? WHAT WAS I DOING AGAIN?" Robbie Rotten did not notice that one his plan had worked and continued onward and unknowingly slips on one of his own banana peels, landing face first into a cannon, which instantly fires him right back into Papyrus. Both combatants were lying on the ground, but Papyrus slowly sat up, stars circling around his head. 'Papyrus: '"W-WHAT JUST HAPPENED? HEY, I'VE GOT MY MEMORY BACK!" Robbie Rotten also stood up, and he crawled under the monster and sneaks a peel under his boot. 'Papyrus: '"NOW, WHERE'S THA-." His sentence was cut short when he. . .again. . .started to slide in one direction. Robbie Rotten emits a laigh from his lips and began heading off towards the dim witted other, only to begin sliding due to stepping on yet another peel. (Cue ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOZTQz9sMpE)'' The two eventually slid right into a frozen pond, with Papyrus sending bones towards Robbie Rotten as he elegantly evades them using elegant movements equivalent to a figure skater. For some odd reason, Papyrus was doing the same thing, and for a few minutes, the entire fight transitioned into the sliding across the pond, spinning and jumping in a ice skating-like manner. The bones were flying everywhere, some even almost hit the SENDER HIMSELF. All of the fun had ended when both lean fighters simultainiously end up crashing into the same tree. Robbie Rotten, who crashed after Papyrus, stumbled back in a daze, but soon regained his wits as he would then pull out a weapon more than capable of ending the fight quickly: The Littlizer. Papyrus peels his face off of the bark before taking two steps back; now was the chance to end this! Robbie Rotten walked up to Papyrus and raises the umbrella part of the invention over Papyrus' head, but before he could fire the beam, a stray bone makes its mark, right into the man's back, impaling him. The trajectory of the beam then redirects towards a tree, which then shrunk down to a mere sapling. (Music Stop) The skeleton turns his head towards Robbie Rotten, who fell to his knees, with an expression of sheer horror, this was not what he had planned at all, he wanted to capture the human, not KILL him. 'Papyrus: '"OH MY GOD, /OH MY GOD/!!" Papyrus really started to grow into a state of uncontrollable fear, not wanting this human to bleed out; There was no medical station in sight. At that moment, the monster had an idea. . .the hole Robbie Rotten dug up before, perhaps if he hauled the other and jumped in the hole, there will be some sort of center where the other could be healed. Without haste, Papyrus picked up the other and put him over his shoulder, blood was starting to run down the armor of the skeletal brother. 'Robbie Rotten: '"Fine. . .take me to prison or whatever you have. . .I give up. . ." Robbie Rotten coughed once, which projected a mixture of saliva and his own blood. 'Papyrus: '". . .NO, I WILL HELP YOU! I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE!!" Papyrus, with Robbie on his shoulder, heads out of the forest and towards the hole that lead to Lazy Town. Did Robbie Rotten survive? Will the residents of Lazy Town scramble around in fear over Papyrus? Well, that is a story that will be told another day. '''K.O! Results (Cue ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MguYz7PDBw4) '''Phantom: Did he live or not??' Blade: This fight was actually very close. Papyrus had his speed and soul manipulation while Robbie Rotten had his smarts, gadgets, and durability. But in the end, it was Paps who achieved this victory. Phantom: Sure, Rotten could survive his launch to the moon, but that doesn't really matter when your SOUL is the one being targeted. And his tools. . .aren't really made for combat, along side the fact that he has NO fighting experience, where Papyrus actually was some. Blade: Not only that, but the skeleton's speed massively trumped Robbie Rotten's as well. In order to create an afterimage by running, you must move at a speed of 2,236 miles per hour. Phantom: But when you have to fight a person like Frisk, who can dodge LIGHTNING, you must move about 220,000 MILES PER HOUR. Blade: The only way for Robbie Rotten to win this was to first somehow trick the other, whom he knows NOTHING about, then try to use a gadget that could severely weaken Papyrus, like the Littlizer. However, realistically, Paps would have already have driven approximately 98 bones into him before he could even react. Phantom: Sorry dudes, I have no jokes here. I've run bone dry. Blade: The winner is Papyrus. Next Time Who will you be rooting for? Dat boi Robbae Who do you think will win? Papyrus Robbie Do you agree with these results? Ye Nah Category:ThunderbladeX Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017